An area of ongoing research and development is in improving content usefulness. Content usefulness can be measured from at least two perspectives. From one perspective, a question can be posed regarding how useful content is to the content consumer. For example, one could consider whether the content is what the content consumer needs to make a decision. From another perspective, a question can be posed regarding how useful it is to a content owner when the content consumer consumes the content. For example, one could consider whether the content caused the content consumer to take an action that inured to the benefit of the content owner.
It is possible to detect actions surrounding content. For example, content can be ranked so as to show how much a content consumer “liked” the content. As another example, a system could detect whether an ad is clicked after a content consumer consumes content. Recognizing that making content more useful and receiving rankings of content can improve experiences of content consumers and/or content owners, it is desirable to improve the utility of content.